


Waldwelt

by theskew



Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Thiel ist unterwegs.7. Türchen desTatort-Adventskalenders 2017(zum Post auf livejournal)





	Waldwelt

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** P6  
>  **Handlung:** Thiel ist unterwegs.  
>  **Warnungen:** keine. Außer zu viel Schnee.  
>  **Länge:** ca. 1500 Wörter  
>  **A/N:** Ganz großer Dank geht an Tjej! Aus Gründen. :D  
>  Ich bin nach wie vor krank und das hier war ein recht spontaner Schnellschuss, weil mein Datum dann doch schneller kam als erwartet... Zum Ausgleich müsst dürft Ihr mich am 16. nochmal lesen. Dann auch mit einem... ausgereifteren Text. :)

 

 

 

Mühsam stemmte Thiel sich gegen die Dunkelheit und gegen den Wind, der sein Vorankommen stark erschwerte. Der Schneefall war mehr geworden, viel mehr, aber die Kälte, die anfangs wie Peitschenhiebe in sein Gesicht geschlagen hatte, spürte er inzwischen kaum noch – einerseits, weil sich der dicke Schal, den er erfahrungsgemäß umgelegt hatte, bis direkt unter die Augen ziehen ließ und dann auch tatsächlich warm hielt, und andererseits, weil der Rest seiner Haut wahrscheinlich inzwischen eingefroren war.  
Allgemein war es für seinen Geschmack gerade viel zu kalt. Nicht, dass er den Winter nicht mochte, gegen ein bisschen Schnee und kühle Temperaturen hatte er nichts einzuwenden, aber das hier war eindeutig zu viel. Von allem. Oder zu wenig, wenn man sich das Thermometer ansah.  
Aber es half ja alles nichts. Er war nun mal unterwegs und er hatte auch noch ein ganzes Stück vor sich, bevor er ins Warme kommen würde, da half weder Zittern noch Jammern.  
  
Ein Glück, dass er den Weg nach der langen Zeit schon längst blind finden konnte. Ab und an erhellte eine einzelne Lampe die Dunkelheit, aber die meiste Zeit lang war das einzige Licht das seiner Taschenlampe, die er aber auch nur sporadisch einschaltete.  
Abgesehen davon war es dunkel.  
Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, denselben Weg zurück zu laufen, den er auf dem Hinweg genommen hatte. Das war sowieso nur ein Trampelpfad gewesen, der sich zwischen den Feldern und Wiesen hindurch gewunden hatte. Aber jetzt lag so viel Schnee, dass er sich das sparen konnte.  
Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell eine so große Fläche vollständig bedeckt war. Als er vorhin aus dem Haus gegangen war, hatte es gerade angefangen zu schneien, und jetzt, kaum eine Stunde später, musste er wahrscheinlich erst mal die Tür freischaufeln, bevor sie sich öffnen ließ.  
Nein, beschloss er, das hier war eindeutig zu viel Schnee für seine Verhältnisse.  
  
Und das Loch in seinem Handschuh, das er sich vorhin in einem unachtsamen Moment geholt hatte, machte die Sache auch nicht besser.  
Er fror. Ziemlich.  
Und unter normalen Umständen hätte er sich darüber aufgeregt – über den Schnee, über den Frost, über den blöden Wald, durch den er sich hatte schlagen müssen und darüber, dass Boerne ihn tatsächlich mal wieder überredet hatte, den Gang alleine zu machen – aber inzwischen konnte, nein, musste man fast schon von Traditionen reden und das war seine Wut nicht mehr wert. Schon lange nicht mehr.  
Fast zehn Jahre waren es jetzt, in denen er seine Vorweihnachtszeit genau so verbracht hatte. In denen es früher oder später immer angefangen hatte, stark zu schneien. In denen er sich trotzdem jedes Mal in die Kälte hatte schicken lassen. Und vergangenes Jahr war ihm dabei ebenfalls ein Handschuh kaputt gegangen.  
  
Widerwillig wechselte er den Griff des Wagens, den er hinter sich her zog, in die linke Hand und steckte die rechte in die Jackentasche.  
Das war besser. Nicht mehr so eisig an den Fingern.  
Und wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, dann würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis...  
  
Richtig. Da hinten waren sie, die ersten Lichter. Schneller als erwartet. Fenster, wahrscheinlich, aber so viel konnte er dann doch nicht erkennen.  
Die Lichter waren gut, sehr gut sogar, immerhin wusste er so, dass er wirklich nach wie vor auf dem richtigen Weg war.  
Er grinste in sich hinein. Und Boerne hatte behauptet, er würde bei der Dunkelheit den Weg nicht zurück finden! Das war ja lächerlich. Inzwischen sollte doch auch Boerne das besser wissen. Eigentlich.  
  
Thiel blieb stehen und schnaufte kurz durch. Dann schaltete er seine Taschenlampe ein und ließ den Lichtkegel für einen Moment auf seinem Wagen ruhen. Auf dem kleinen Baum, der darauf lag. Auf das Werkzeug, das er dabei hatte. Alles noch da. Gut.  
Zugegeben, der Wagen ließ sich nicht mehr so leicht ziehen wie damals, als sie zum ersten Mal hierher gekommen waren... und so außer Puste war er da auch noch nicht gewesen. Aber das war inzwischen ja wirklich fast zehn Jahre her, da war das schon okay. Und der Schnee vereinfachte ihm die Sache heute nun auch nicht gerade.  
  
Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Hätte er mal sein Handy mitgenommen, dann wüsste er jetzt auch, wie lange er Boerne schon warten ließ... aber das hatte er vorhin einfach liegen lassen und es viel zu spät bemerkt.  
Nicht, dass Boerne sich noch Sorgen machte. Oder womöglich das Essen kalt wurde, das der andere in der Zeit, in der Thiel weg gewesen war, gekocht hatte.  
Unwillkürlich beschleunigte er seinen Schritt.  
  
Je näher er zum Dorf kam, desto schwächer wurde der Wind, wofür Thiel durchaus dankbar war. Von den ersten Häusern aus waren es noch etwa zehn Minuten, die er zu laufen hatte, aber ab dort gab es auch wieder regelmäßig Straßenlaternen und das machte die Sache ja schon angenehmer.  
Und jetzt war der Schneefall tatsächlich zu seinem Vorteil, auf Interaktion mit einem der Anwohner hatte er gerade wirklich keine Lust. Besonders nicht mit dem Baum im Gepäck.  
Den ersten Baum hatten sie damals von einem von Boernes Kollegen bekommen, dem auch die Hütte gehörte, in der sie seitdem jedes Jahr mindestens eine Woche lang Urlaub machten. Der hatte ihnen damals die Koordinaten zu dem Waldstück gezeigt, das offenbar ebenfalls ihm gehörte, und da hatten sie sich dann einen Weihnachtsbaum aussuchen und mitnehmen können. Im ersten Jahr tatsächlich noch gemeinsam.  
Und seitdem kam der Baum eben jedes Jahr aus diesem Waldstück.  
Boerne hatte ihm versichert, dass das mit dem Besitzer abgesprochen war. Thiel glaubte ihm das. Wahrscheinlich auch, weil er nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken wollte, was sie hier täten, wenn das nicht der Fall wäre. Beziehungsweise... was er hier tat.  
Seit Boerne sich im zweiten Jahr am Bein verletzt hatte und deshalb nicht mit in den Wald gewollt hatte, war der Baum eben irgendwie zu Thiels Aufgabe geworden. Boerne kochte zum Ausgleich das Abendessen. Das war auch gut. So viel besser konnte man den ersten Urlaubstag auf einer kleinen Hütte irgendwo in den Alpen gar nicht verbringen.  
  
Anfangs hatte ihm die Hütte nicht gefallen. Überhaupt nicht. Was vielleicht auch damit zusammenhing, dass Boerne mit Nadeshda gemeinsame Sache gemacht und ihm den Urlaub quasi aufgezwungen hatte. Damit er auch mal raus kam, hatten sie gesagt. Damit er sich erholen konnte. Und um noch besser darauf aufzupassen, dass Thiel sich auch wirklich erholte, war Boerne eben einfach mitgekommen.  
Und dann hatte es nur ein Schlafzimmer gegeben. Mit Doppelbett. Und auch wenn Thiel eigentlich am liebsten direkt zurück nach Hause gelaufen wäre, als ihm das aufgefallen war, waren die Nächte... gar nicht so schlimm gewesen. Eigentlich sogar recht angenehm.  
Er lächelte in seinen Schal.  
Vor drei Jahren hatte er dann endlich mal verstanden, warum genau es ihn nicht störte, mit Boerne in einem Ehebett zu schlafen. Warum er bereitwillig trotz allem jedes Jahr mit Boerne gemeinsam in die Alpen fuhr. Warum er auch bei Wind und Wetter (und absoluter Dunkelheit) frierend in den Wald stiefelte und eine Tanne abholzte und warum er das sogar gerne machte.  
Vorletztes Jahr hatte Boerne das dann offenbar auch verstanden. Und seitdem war der Winterurlaub tatsächlich nur noch ein Grund zur Freude.  
  
Der Wagen holperte über einen Stein, aber Thiel wollte nicht mehr anhalten, hielt den Griff jetzt mit beiden Händen und wurde nochmal schneller. Durch das immer noch konstant starke Schneetreiben hindurch sah er sein Ziel zwar noch nicht ganz, aber er wusste, dass es nicht mehr weit war. Nicht mehr weit sein konnte.  
Und ehrlich gesagt wurde es auch Zeit. Viel länger konnte er diese blöde Kälte nicht mehr ertragen.

  
Schlussendlich fiel er mehr gegen die Haustür, als dass er klopfte, aber Boerne hörte ihn trotzdem, öffnete die Tür und ließ nicht nur Thiel, sondern mit ihm auch eine ganze Ladung Schnee ins Haus.  
Ohne zu protestieren.  
Thiel sah auf und blickte direkt in Boernes besorgtes Gesicht.  
  
Boerne schloss ihn in die Arme, völlig ignorierend, dass Thiel klatschnass geschneit war.  
„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht“, murmelte er.  
  
„Ich bin nass“, antwortete Thiel. „Soll ich nicht erst mal...“  
  
„Bei dem Schneetreiben“, machte Boerne unbeirrt weiter, „hätte dir wer weiß was passieren können! Und genau dann klingelt dein Handy hier im Wohnzimmer, wenn ich versuche, dich zu erreichen.“  
  
Thiel versuchte erfolglos, sich wenigstens ein Stück weit aus der Umarmung herauszuwinden.  
„Das war keine Absicht, glaub mir! Und... also, ich... Es tut mir leid.“  
  
Boerne lockerte seinen Griff.  
„Ich hab mir trotzdem Sorgen gemacht.“  
  
Thiel nickte. Ihm wäre es wohl nicht anders gegangen, wäre Boerne bei den Wetterverhältnissen draußen und nicht zu erreichen.  
„Wie gesagt...“  
  
„Schon gut.“  
Boerne lächelte und begann dann damit, den Schal von Thiels Gesicht abzuwickeln.  
„Das Essen ist fertig und steht warm. Aber ich glaube, du brauchst dringend erst mal eine Dusche...“  
  
Thiel wollte eigentlich erst protestieren, aber das Kribbeln, das seine Arme hochjagte, als er versuchte, die Finger zu bewegen, belehrte ihn eines besseren.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte Boerne recht. Nein, ziemlich sicher sogar. So eine warme Dusche, das wäre jetzt schon was.  
  
„Na los.“ Boerne lächelte erneut und öffnete den Reißverschluss von Thiels Jacke. „Ich warte so lange auf dich.“

 

*****

 

Am nächsten Morgen war es Thiel, der nach der ersten Phase des Wachwerdens erschrocken die Augen aufriss.  
  
„Boerne...“ Er rüttelte an der Schulter des anderen. „Boerne!“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Ich glaube, wir haben den Baum draußen stehen lassen...“

 

 

 


End file.
